Ka
by Neitherworld
Summary: Egypt AR: After killing Mahado, Bakura is captured. As a punishment, his soul/ka is sealed away. Bakura, fused with Diabound, soon discovers "The Shadow Realm". The only problem is, is how to get back to his body. If he still can...
1. Death Sentence

**A/N 'Ello everyone! I'm attempting a multi-chapter fic! I can't believe it... Hopefully I won't abandon this one like my other two. If you click on this, I thank you for thinking my plotbunnies sound interesting. This originally came to me about a few months ago but I all but forgot until on day in French class. (It's a boring class, and through I'm a straight A student, I ending up daydreaming in the middle of class). This is only an introductory chapter so it's short. I'll have longer ones up later.** **Side note: Kisara is dead. So is Mahado**

**This take place in the real ancient Egypt, not the memory world, so characters are slightly different as they've never met Yugi and Ryou. Sorry if I get anything wrong, I missed a lot of season five... **

**Also there's swearing and blood.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh but I bet you already knew that.**

**

* * *

**

**Ka:**

**Chapter One: Death Sentence.

* * *

**

Bakura grunted slightly as he was lead into the throne room. He couldn't believe he was stupid enough to get himself caught by the damn pharaoh's priests! And now the thief was begin led to his death.

'_At least I won't be tortured any more...' _Bakura thought grimly. It hurt to stand let alone walk, due to his wounds. Most were on his back and legs, and were starting to become infected, leaving him weak. Which in turn left Diabound weak, meaning his chances of escape were low.

His red cloak, as well as the one that had been under it, had been taking away from him. So had Bakura's jewelry, and sash, laving him in just just his kilt. Bakura's arms were also tied behind his back.

Eventually they reached the throne room doors. The guards threw them open and lead the tomb robber inside. They roughly pushed Bakura onto his knees, their hands on his shoulders. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, and put on a emotionless face.

The thief glared at the god-king in the the throne, looking down at Bakura. His six- no wait five, he had killed the other one- priests were standing beside him, getting ready to tell Bakura his death sentence.

But first a trial. _It was stupid to hold one,_ he had thought when he first over heard he'd be trialed, _no one would be on my side and I know for sure I'm not innocent. A plain old waste of time._

Bakura decided to think about how he'd die, and to know what expect instead of paying attention. Would they be-head him, like the thieves from the stories his father told him? Maybe they'd whip, or even torture him to death? Or even cut his throat and let him suffocate on his own blood?

The thief realized his arms were trembling. Bakura silently gritted his teeth. He hated feeling so... helpless, weak and … pathetic. Three words he not used to describe himself in a long while.

The Millennium Scales were set on a small table in front of Bakura. A priest- Bakura couldn't remember his name- put them to work. "Millennium scales, judge this thief's heart." One of the scales nearly hit the table almost immediately. The few good deeds Bakura had ever done were the only things keeping one side from falling onto the table.

Bakura looked around. No one was the least bit surprised. But of course, why should they? It was obvious his was guilty. The priests mostly had bored or serious-looking expressions.

Eventually another one of the priest- Akhenaden, this time- began to list the crime the thief had been accused of. He nodded, smiling slightly, to everyone of them. He had committed everything on the list, and what a long list it was!

After Akhenaden finished listing, the priests and the Pharaoh talked quietly amongst themselves, decided what to do with him. Or more accurately, how to kill him. He put his head down, keeping his face neutral, and returned to his thoughts. This wasn't how he had wanted to spend his lat moments but it was all he could do, he supposed.

"Bakura." Said male looked up and glared. Seth was doing the exact same thing, only he was looking down. Atem, who had been the one who had spoken, continued. "After talking about your sentence, we have decided what to do with you. You Ka monster is rather powerful and could be useful to us, so we have chosen to seal you Ka, and essentially your soul, into one of the stone tablets."

The thief tilted his head to the side. "But don't peoples bodies still stay alive when even if their soul is sealed away? **(1)**What if some how, I miraculously escaped?"

Seth titled his head up slightly, a rather snobbish air around him. "True but a soul can not return to a body if the body, where to say have no working heart, now would it?" He made a sound, similar to one of a growl.

Bakura glared at the brunette again. Seth happily returned it.

Roughly, the white haired thief, was tugged on the arms. This meant that the guards wanted him to stand. Seeing no point in resiting, he stood up.

Bakura was lead to a stone tablet into the corner of the room, the people he hated the most in the world, followed suit. '_How did I not notice this earlier?' _He briefly wondered.

Once again, he was pushed into a kneeling position, this time in front of the blank tablet. Bakura took another deep breath, trying to keep himself from doing.. anything really. Escape was almost impossible and making a fool of himself in his last few minutes was just plain stupid.

Silently he closed his eyes, knowing what was going to happen next. Bakura felt a strange sensation. Like the feeling of falling and then … nothing. Nothing at all.

* * *

**If you have any questions, or need correct me on something, please tell me kindly! Sorry about some of the bad dialogue, it was insanely tricky trying to writer this without the dialogue sounding really really odd. I'll have the next chapter up soon!**

**(1) in the manga, during monster world, Bakura sealed peoples' souls into figurines but they didn't die, their bodies just fell into comas. **


	2. Realm of Darkness

**A/n; I have a few other (read as 4.5) chapters written as well, and since I have a 4 day weekend from school,(Friday, and Monday as well as the weekend) I have plenty of time to write and think about the plot. Both are needed because I really have no clue where I'm going with this. Seriously it takes a bit to get started and I have no clue what I can use for a climax if needed...**

**Also: Diabound in this is based on his first, purple-y form from when you first meet Thief King Bakura. **

**Special thanks **_**NightmareTroubador, HikariTerra, Seto K4iba1 **_**and **_** Hell Changer**_

**to for reviewing/subscribing! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer in first chapter**

**Ka**

**Chapter 2: Realm of darkness**

Bakura eyes opened up. Ignoring the fact the he could open his eyes, or was even _alive, _he took in his surroundings. It was dark, or appeared dark, as he could still see everything in front of him.

The sky was pitch black, and purple mist filled the air, moving like a ghost. Bakura seemed to be sitting in the ruins of some city. It looked similar to the ones he saw in Egypt.

The sound of foot steps echoed through the ruins. Bakura's head snapped to look at his left side, just in time to see something white disappear behind a wall. Growling slightly the thief called out into the darkness.

"I know you're there! Show yourself!"

Slowly but surely a girl emerged. Bakura had to blink a few times, to confirm he wasn't seeing things. The girl was slender, shorter than Bakura and had long, slightly dirty blue-white hair. Her eyes were blue as well, and her skin, pale. But that wasn't what shocked the thief, it was the metallic wings, tail and claw-like feet the girl had.

"Uh... um.."

The girl seemed uncomfortable under Bakura's harsh gaze. "Well? If you wanna say anything, out with it!" Bakura had said it more harshly than he had meant to but he didn't care. He was far too confused about what was going on. Where was he? Was he dead? Or still alive? Who was this girl?

"Well... um.. hello. My name's Kisara, yours is...? Also are you new around here? …. so to speak that is."

Bakura grunted in response to her pitiful greeting. " Yes, I'm new here. Where _exactly_ is 'here' anyways?"

Kisara frowned slightly, as the thief hadn't answered her first question. "...I'm not sure were 'here' is but I've heard some of the people here say it's a different realm."

Bakura nodded, unsure of what to think about what she said. "Does this place have a name by any chance?"

Kisara hesitated and shifted her weight. "Well it doesn't have an 'official' name but I've heard people refer to this of the 'Land of the Immortals', 'Realm of Darkness', 'the Shadow Realm' and so on..."

"Wait... 'Shadow Realm'? Like as in Shadow magic?"

"Yes. Shadow magic comes from this place, apparently." Bakura and Kisara turned to the direction of the new voice. The new comer was male and looked a few years older then Bakura. He had black hair, pointed ears , was mostly dressed in purple and held had a staff.

"Chenzira!" Kisara gasped.

"Hello, Kisara. It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Yeah..."

Bakura snorted. "Enough with the happy reunions. Could some one tell me what's going on! How did I get here with you freaks?"

The thief heard Kisara murmur something, but his attention was on Chenzira. "Freak, eh? You should take a look at yourself." He walked over to Bakura, and pulled out a rather large mirror. He handed it to the thief, who made sure he didn't cut himself on the edges.

What Bakura saw surprised him and he dropped the mirror. Normally he would of asked why the mirror didn't shatter, but not this time.

He had appeared to have been fused with his Ka, Diabound. Though Bakura still had his scar, was tan and still had white hair, he was different. His lower half was the of pale purple snake, with the serpent's head at the. Two large, white bird wing sprouted our of his back, two smaller one a little ways down. Bakura also had purple marking on his eyes.

"What...?"

"Confused? I'll do explain what I know. You see when you soul and Ka were sealed away, they fused together completely, or well... even more than before. You also were sent to this place, which is another realm as Kisara said. It's not the afterlife, but you're stuck here for eternity, as far as I know. " Chenzira explained.

Bakura took in what he was told. He frowned. "So... I'm dead then?"

Chenzira nodded. "More or less. Come. I'll show you to the others. If one is going to go insane in this realm, one might as well do it with comrades around."

Bakura hesitated before following, ignoring an odd pain in his chest that had decided to make a visit. He had never been a very social person, but desperate time called for desperate measures, did they not?

**A/n: Chenzira is based off of the_ Ancient Elf _card, by the way. He won't be in this too much, hopefully. And through he gets along well with Bakura in this chapter, I have a feeling he won't in later ones... well maybe. **


	3. At the Palace

**a/n: There well be no pairings in this but I may hint at vaseshipping( Atem x Mana) and maybe one with Kisara. Maybe.**

**I'm surprised at how many people like this story, especially chapter one, as I wrote it when I was about 12. I came across the idea one day and came up with more plot points. I did revise the chapter a bit but that's it. My style hasn't change that much in the time that has pasted, which wasn't that long but … anyways. **

**Mind you, I'm doing this is my free-time and I'm not the greatest on concentrating on one thing for a long time, so updating may be slow. Plus, lately I've been reading How To Train You Dragon fanfics, but after reading a YGO one about Thief Bakura, I was compelled to work on this again.**

**Ka**

**Chapter 3: The Palace**

Atem watched as the thief's body fell to the ground, soulless. The young pharaoh stared at the body for a long time, quietly wondering what could have made Bakura... so evil, for a lack of better words. No one could have been born with so much darkness in their heart, surely.

His adviser, Seth, walked towards the body. He slid the gold casing, on the Millennium Rod's dagger, off. Kneeling slightly down, he shifted the male's body, so his chest and face where facing him(Seth). The thief looked almost peaceful. The priest positioned the Rod above where Bakura's heart was located. Lifting it up, he soon swung in down. The dagger easily punctured Bakura's flesh and heart.

The thief's once steady breaths, soon ceased. He was dead. Seth, stood back up, wiping Bakura's blood on a rag.

Some slaves came in and took the thief's body away. To where was unknown to Atem. Eventually, one way or another, the stone tablet (depicting Diabound, of course) was moved to the one of the temples, where the rest were.

Sighing slightly, Atem walked back to the throne. Sure, one less threat, and a large one on that, to deal with but... Atem just wished he knew _why_. _Why_ Bakura hated his family so much and _why_ he had some much hate in the first place?

Deciding it'd be better to think about something else, the Pharaoh turned to his priests. They had no more prisoners to deal with. All had been rather petty criminals and had been all sent to Nubia, to the mines, with the exception of Bakura.

"So, as you were saying Isis...?"

-Ka-

Atem watched as Ra was devoured by the goddess Nut. It was a pretty sight, in his opinion. A knock on the door took the pharaoh's gaze off the sky but only for a second. "Come in"

"Hello, Prin- pharaoh."

"Hello, Mana. What brings you here?"

Mana walked on the balcony where Atem was. "I'm just worried about you. The others are too but they are busy." Atem turned to face the girl. "Why are you worried?"

"Well, you've been rather quiet and did not eat much at dinner. That's all. Is something troubling you, my Pr- Pharaoh? Does it have anything to do with Bakura?"

"No, I'm fine. Just tired that's all." Atem reassured her. But Mana's expression told him that she didn't believe his excuse. Atem sighed.

"Actually, I've had this nagging feeling all day. And, yes, it does have something to do with the thief..."

"Oh..."

They lapsed into a calm silence. The two sat in the cool darkness, admiring the rising Moon.

"Mana."

Mana turned her head to look at Atem. "Yes, P- Pharaoh?'

"Have you ever wondered why Bakura hated my family so much? And exactly why he wanted the millennium items so much?"

"Yes, I have. Though I say he wanted the items because they're powerful."

"I wonder if maybe Akhenaden knows anything...? He is older then us, after all."

"No. I do not."

The two Egyptians turned around to face the person who had spoken. It was Akhenaden.

"Mana, I think we should let the pharaoh have some rest. He has a lot of politics to deal with in the morning." Mana hesitated but nodded. "Alright. Good bye, Pr- Pharaoh."

"Bye..." Mana heard him murmured before leaving. After she left, Akhenaden continued talking. "We have problem, My Pharaoh."

"What kind of problem?"

"Thieves. Criminals. Outcasts. Ones the used to work for Bakura. We heard they are still not quitting even if their leader is dead."

"Why? What are their motives?"

"I... I am not sure. They are not too far away but will not be reaching the Thebes, if that is their goal, for a few days."

Atem sighed in frustration. "Alright. Alert the other priests and guards. The civilians too, if needed. "

"Yes, my Pharaoh."

And with that, Atem was left alone in the dark.

**A/n: I swear this isn't filler... Though I have some of the end planned out, I'm not sure what the bulk of the Story'll be like. But if you have Ideas that you think I could use, don't be afraid to say them. I may or may not use them.(If I do, I'll credit you). **


	4. Neqama

**A/N: If you guys don't like Chenzira and think he's too much of a Gary Stu, tell me and I'll kill him off. Same goes with any other non-canon characters. Sorry if anyone seems OOC! I've also have been reading the manga and watching some of the Japanese version of the 5th season(I prefer the manga) , so this helps me with characterization. Also, please note that OC's are usually only going to be in this story to help the plot move along. **

**Ka**

**Chapter 4: Neqama**

Bakura followed Kisara and Chenzira as fast as he could. Which wasn't very fast as he was still getting used to having no legs.

"Took you long enough." Chenzira said when Bakura arrived. The thief snarled. "At least you have legs!"

"At least _you _have _wings_!"

"Calm down please." Kisara murmured. "We're almost here." The two followed but Bakura still had a frown on his face. They squeezed into a small opening between two buildings.

"This is our camp, so to speak." The whitenette told Bakura. It was located in what seemed to be the center of the city. "Most of the ways into this place have been blocked off to keep out... ah... any unwanted visitors." Chenzira informed the thief.

The place its self was large, and shaped like an octagon. Stone and mud buildings surrounded the area like a wall, and they seemed to be used as storage rather then as home. A bonfire, though Bakura didn't have a clue as to what they were burning, sat in the middle. It glowed an odd, light blue. Different people, if they could be called that, were everywhere. Siting, walking, resting, fighting, flying, you name it. They all had something odd about them, most likely something their Ka had.

"Chenzira! Kisara! Welcome back to Neqama!" A person- it was hard to tell the gender- came bounding over. The newcomer had cropped black hair, red eyes and were the clothing of a Egyptian healer, so they had a shirt. The person also had wings, feet and a tail similar Kisara's, but this time, they were black.

The newcomer skidded to a stop in front of Bakura. "Hmm... who do we have here?"

"This would be..." A pause "What was you name again?" Kisara looked at the thief.

"I never told you my name." Bakura scoffed, looking up at the girl. The loss of his legs made him a bit shorter then her. When he was human he would have been taller then her.

"Well what is it? Mine's Wamkuta!" Wamkuta... a masculine name. It was a boy. A hyper-active boy, feminine sounding, but a boy nonetheless.

"Uh..." Bakura debated about whether or not he would tell them his real name. Then again, what did he have left to lose? "Bakura."

The thief watched Chenzira stance stiffen. Wamkuta also had a look of fear on his tan face. Kisara seemed to be confused at her friends reactions. "Y-you mean l-like... _Thief King _Bakura...?" Wamkuta stuttered. Bakura nodded, smirking slightly. They had heard of him! He could use this to his advantage, some how.

"Huh, so they finally caught the _oh-so powerful_ king of thieves, have they?" Chenzira said in a bitter tone. Glaring, he stalked away, heading toward the bonfire.

Bakura raised an eyebrow, some-what confused. "H-he was considered one of the worst criminals in Egypt, but he was over shadowed when... you came along. He was caught a few weeks later. He's kind of the reason why I'm here too..." Wamkuta trailed off.

Kisara also looked confused, but for a different reason. She probably had never heard of Bakura. Bakura snorted quietly to himself. Never heard of him? He was one of the most infamous people in Egypt!

"Ah... come on. I'll show you around..."

They walked, or in Bakura's case, _slithered,_ around Neqama. After a hour of Kisara telling Bakura what she knew about the city, they took a break. Kisara knew a lot for someone who had only been there for a short while, according to Wamkuta. When he told Bakura this, it was only time he had spoken the whole hour.

"So has anyone ever tried to leave this place?" Bakura inquired. He didn't like it here and he had a job to finish. There was no way he was going to give up so easily!

"I'm not sure... people have left the city but no one has seen them since. They probably died."

"Died? I thought everyone here was already dead."

"No" Wamkuta interjected, keeping his head down. He still seemed afraid of Bakura, which said thief was happy about, and couldn't look him straight in the eyes. "Well.. not exactly. Part of your soul, or maybe even all of it or even your spirit or... well no one knows for sure, is still alive. Your soul or spirit can still die and when it dies it's gone forever. No going to the afterlife. Or so I was told..." He trailed off.

"So there's no way out? No way back to earth?" Bakura asked, in a rather irritated tone. There was no way he was going to sit around here until he went insane! Not that it would take long for him but...

"Well there is... The priests and pharaoh like using Ka for battle against enemies and to protect Egypt. That's the only way out, to be called into battle. Except you..."

"Except what...?" Bakura growled "Finish your sente-!" the thief stopped talking immediately, as Wamkuta start to glow slightly. "What the hell...?" the thief murmured. Kisara herself looked dumbfounded.

"He's being called to earth. For a duel most likely." A voice said matter-of-factly. Bakura recognized this voice. It was Chenzira.

Wamkuta fell to the ground, unconscious. "He'll be back later." Chenzira siad, but he then added something else.

"… _If_ he doesn't die that is."

**A/n: I wonder if anyone well find how ironic Bakura was being when Wamkuta collapsed...? Sorry 'bout this being so short. I rather dislike this chapter. I also noticed that my summary is sucky too...  
**


	5. Attack

**A/n: Thanks to anyone who stuck with this story. This has plot :D I think... I really have no clue where I'm going with this. Also time in the shadow realm passes slower than on earth, so it's been a few days in Egypt. EDIT: The nest chapter is longer, I promise. Also I fixed soem of my stupid typos. I very tempted to some more stories so I get a beta... Warning: I skip around a lot in this one... It just felt more natural like that.**

**Ka**

**Chapter 5: Attack**

"Hey, Kisara, right? Is there anyway to become... more normal looking?" Bakura said half-absently. Some of the criminals sealed in the shadow realm had a nasty habit of killing others when they were called to battle(though most of the time it didn't matter), for reasons unknown and so, he and Kisara decided to watch over Wamkuta's body. Or rather Kisara decided, and Bakura was forced, mush to his dismay.

"No. Sorry." the girl answered. Though she showed signs of being comfortable around Bakura, she was a little afraid of him after some other person had told who he was. Because of this she hadn't looked Bakura in the eyes. Not that he cared. Her eyes were a stupid color, a color like the sky.

"Oh..." Bakura scowled. "How much longer until Dragon-boy here awakes?"

**-Ka-**

Seth was not happy. Some thieves that used to work for a certain self-proclaimed Thief King, decided that even though he was dead, they'd still try to wreak havoc. The thieves also seemed to know _some_ magic, as they could summon their Ka, something a normal person couldn't. Willingly at least.

It was even more irritating that the Ka were pretty strong, and were beating Red-Eyes Black Dragon (which Seth had summoned). The priest scowled. This wasn't looking good at all. Isis seemed to be having trouble fending them off as well.

"Seth! I have an idea!" Isis called, running up beside him. She was covered in cuts. "What?" Seth snapped.

"How about we use Diabound!" Seth looked like he was about to object but the priest continued. " It would throw them off, since they are used to Diabound on their side. Plus, he is rather strong..." She trailed off, in a manner that was rather unlike her.

Seth considered this for a bit. She did have a point. He sighed, defeated. "Alright." He concentrated on the tablet of the Thief's Ka, in his mind. Isis watched the Millennium Rod glow, deciding to summon another Ka herself.

A beam of light came shorting through the air, all the way from one of the temples, stopping in front of Seth before morphing into the Diabound

**-Ka-**

"I am truthfully not sure..." Kisara murmured. They lapsed into a awkward, yet peaceful silence.

Bakura sat there, listening to the soft _hiss_ of his "tail". It was odd, to have something like that. Sighing, he laid down on his back.

"Bakura...?"

The thief pushed himself back up but he didn't have the chance to answer Kisara. A sharp pain radiated through Bakura body. It felt like needles were in his blood stream. His body tensed up, unable to move. Bakura felt blackness creep into his vision. A feeling of falling, of some one pulling him away was the last thing he felt until he lost consciousness.

**-Ka-**

"Bakura...?" Kisara asked. She wasn't sure what she wanted to ask him, the name just came out of her mouth by itself. She watched Bakura pushed himself up into a sitting position, before a look of shock and pain washed over his face.

The thief was glowing slightly.

"Ah..."

His eyes looked unfocused and he eventually fell back, unconscious.

**-Ka- **

When Bakura opened his eyes, he got the surprise of his life. He was back in Egypt! He went to move, to run, to where he wasn't sure, but was surprised he couldn't. Bakura still had a serpent tail.

'_I'm still fused with Diabound' _Bakura thought_ ' … wait! I _am_ Diabound! What the...'_

He then remember what Chenzira told him. The thief had been called to battle by a priest or the damn pharaoh. But who was he fighting? Bakura tried to speak but only a unintelligible rumble came out- maybe a hiss too.

"Diabound, attack!"

**-Ka-**

**A/n: short chapter, I know. Sorry. Also about what Bakura said at the start: I was originally going to have a way, but I decided against it. It was way too plot hole-y. **


	6. Battle!

**A/n: ****Sorry if anyone, namely Bakura, seems like their having mood swings. I wrote this chapter in parts and was in different moods for some parts. If Kisara is OOC, I'm sorry, I'm kinda bad at writing her right. (I'm say this alot, don't I?)**

**I've also been writing other oneshots too, for Yu Gi Oh(I find it to be one of the easiest fandoms to write for. It's pretty easy to get ideas), but because of procrastination, chapter seven may be delayed, since I have't gone over it yet, and I haven't started chapter 8. I'm also re-writing a good chunk of chapter seven too, for various reasons.**

**Please ignore or point out my _really _stupid typos. No, really, when I was proof-reading this I caught a few, like having Isis say "one" instead of "won" and me writing "write" instead of "right" in the sentence about Kisara.**

**

* * *

**

**Ka**

**Chapter 6: Battle!**

**

* * *

**

"Diabound! Attack!" the thief heard the ever-so arrogant voice of Seth call. Strangely, even though Bakura hated him he wanted, actually _wanted, _to help the high priest. Bakura felt his body move on its own- or was he moving it himself? He couldn't even tell.

Finally, he was able to see who he was fighting. Thieves. Ones that used to work for him, by the looks of it. And their Ka. They seemed to be just as stubborn as himself.

Bakura swiped at one of the Ka. His snake head decided to bite it in the neck, causing it to bleed slightly (Could_ a Ka bleed?_ Bakura wondered_._) and crumble to dust. He smirked, or at least as well as he could. The white haired thief had forgotten how much he loved killing in the time he was imprisoned.

Bakura lunged at another one. He heard Seth's orders ringing in his head, but he couldn't figure out why he was compelled to help. Or even what the Priest was actually saying.

His tail wrapped around the next Ka monster, crushing it until it died. His fighting continued like this, and Bakura was enjoying almost every bit of it. Almost. There was a nagging feeling borrowing itself in his brain, but he ignored it.

He flew into the air, his wings flapping but yet barely making a sound. It was odd being up so high, with nothing but wings to hold him up. He look around. It was nighttime, and a new moon, too by the looks of it. He wondered how long it had been since his execution...

A Skull Red Bird dived, attempting to harm him, during his distraction. Bakura made to move out of the way, but was too slow. The ka's sharp wing made contact and slice into his flesh. He hissed. It felt like he had be cut by a sword, and then had ocean water thrown on the wound.

Bakura noted the Seth had felt it too, but most likely with less intensity. While he despised Seth, and loved seeing the priest in pain, it was not worth it, given what the thief felt like now. The wound continued to sting and cause pain, but for the moment, he'd have to ignore it.

Another command rang through Bakura's head. He complied, unsure of why, once again. The thief was rather happy to see that he still had the ability to blend in with the darkness. He had thought the maybe Diabound had lost it. _This could be useful in the future..._

A high-pitched shriek filled the air, that reminded Bakura all too well of Kul Elna. But the priest's command's wouldn't let him get a look at who made the sound. Not that it matter, it was probably just the enemy.

Instead he flew silently, planning on getting revenge on the Bird. '_Spiral Surge!' _Rang though his head. Another instruction from a person he hated. But he listened, not caring if he was truly doing willingly. Bakura wanted to get the Ra-damned bird back for his injury!

The blades of wind sliced though the air. The opposing Ka, unable to see Bakura, was not able to move out of the attack's range. It was hit dead on, and was sliced to pieces, which in turned to sand.

_Ku, so weak..._

**-Ka-**

"They stopped attacking... I believe we have won, Seth." Isis looked over at the priest. Seth curtly nodded. "It would seem so. I say it would be best we call the Ka monsters back." He paused "I'll do it bit, considering how stubborn they are." Wiping some blood off of his mouth, he looked down at the shorter woman. "You should still do it now, though."

"Alright". She had a nagging feeling, but she chose it ignore it. She looked up at Diabound. Diabound seemed to have weakened slightly, as it had the same appearance as when she first saw it. But not the last. Isis wondered if it had lost any abilities too. It still seemed to blend in with the darkness and use the wind attack, though.

Eventaully, the rest of the Ka were returned to their tablets. "Alright, let's get these criminals to the Palace. The ones that are still alive, that is." He wore an eery smile.

**-Ka-**

Once again Bakura felt the familiar feeling of falling. The sensation was really starting to piss him off now. This time had a bit of spinning added to it. He felt sick.

He felt his eyes slide shut. Though, when he opened them he was back in the "Shadow Realm". Bakura grumbled slightly in annoyance. It seemed that every time he had want he wanted in his grasp, it slipped out of his fingers like water. Boiling water it seemed, judging by the pain in his arm.

Bakura sighed. _There is no point in getting worked over this situation_, **_yet_**. Though it was vexing that Seth of all people had used him. _But could be worse, _He reasoned, _it could have been_ _Akhenaden_ _or Atem._

He looked at his arm. There was no mark, but it felt like there should have been. Lucky for him, the pain had numbed a bit.

"You're awake..."

Bakura looked over his shoulder, at Kisara, who was kneeling beside him. He chose not to respond to her obvious statement. He stood up, or as best as one could with a snake for a lower half.

The thief looked around. His eyes widened slightly, in a rare moment of shock. "Ah... Kisara, I think there's something wrong with Wamkuta..."

Wamkuta's body was cracked, as though he was made of stone. His eye were half lidded, and his lips we slightly parted. He looked dead, like a fresh corpse would.

"What...?" Kisara mumbled, looking worried. She reached out to touch Wamkuta's hand. The moment her slender fingers came in contact with Wamkuta's tan ones, the boy's hand shattered and turned into dust.

"Ah!" Kisara immediately stood up, backed away. Her hands where clamped on top of her mouth. "What is it now?" Chenzira came ambling over. A number of others were behind him, but Bakura's eyes were on the man dressed in purple.

Bakura and Kisara pointed at Wamkuta. Kisara appeared to be shaking slightly, while Bakura just looked bored. Bored and_ annoyed._

Chenzira bent down, inspecting Wamkuta's body. "He's dead."

"Dead...? I thought he already was?" A glare was shot in Bakura's direction. "You don't listen, do you?" Chenzira snapped. The thief opened his mouth to make a retort, but was interrupted.

"Watch."

The thief looked at Wamkuta. His body slowly became more and more cracked. Finally, it crumbled and turned completely into dust, which floated away. The dust was a weird red color. Bakura blinked. He could of sworn it formed the shape of a dragon before disappearing.

A few people, Chenzira and Kisara included, bowed their heads in silent respect at the death. Bakura on the other hand, stared intently on the spot where the dust disappeared. _Was I seeing things, or …?_

A nudge in the ribs shifted the thief's attention. "Can't you pay a little, respect?" Chenzira hissed.

"Why should I? I barely knew the damn guy!" He paused. "Plus, a death is death. Whether or not they disappear form existence or go to the afterlife. _Get over it._" Bakura hissed back. Literal hissing came from the snake head.

_'Hypocrite.' _Said a voice in Bakura's head.**(1) **He ignored it.

Chenzira wasn't finished yet, though. "You're a heartless bastard, you know! Most people here are criminals and they paid more respect to him than you've probably did to anyone in your life!" He swore a few more times. Finally, He shot a glare in Bakrua's direction before stalking off.

A few others left as well. Bakura just snorted, Chenzira's outburst wasn't all that threatening to him. "Spaz." He muttered, sounding like a child.

He turned toward Kisara, who was standing beside him. She was turned towards him, her cheeks were puffed out, as through to try to make her seem bigger, like a cobra would. It's was stupid and silly looking, yet she still manged to look angry.

"_What_ were you thinking?" She sounded like a mother scolding a child. "Wamkuta was Chenzira's brother! You're not heartless, I'm sure of it or I just have really bad judge of character... !"

Bakura just glared at her slightly. He wasn't a fan of be treated like a small child, especially by some one younger than himself.

"You... You're really stubborn, you know that! I don't usually get mad at people, but...!" She quieted down when Bakura's glare to into a completely feral and murderous look. "I'm going to make sure Chenzira doesn't kill anyone..." She whispered, and ran off.

Bakura, himself, started to move, heading towards the outside of the village. At least it wouldn't be any less boring then this place was. Maybe he'd find a way out? Who knew, it could be possible. Slithering, he he started to leave. But a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"You haven't changed much, have you Bakura?"

* * *

**A/n: (1) it's his conscience. Or maybe Zorc, since some people seem to have him in bakura's head(Think Ryou and Yami B.) Bakura hasn't ****exactly gotten over some ah..._ certain_ deaths yet, so he's being rather hypocritical. **

**Cliff hanger! Though it shouldn't be too hard to figure out who the voice belongs to too... **

**Not as long as I was hoping it'd be. This is about a_ thousand words longer _then chapter five_._ It's longer then it was originally going to be, too, thanks to everyone's ****enthusiasm. Seriously, the fight scene was originally two paragraphs long! Please review, even the simplest help a lot!**


	7. Old Friends

**A/n: I enjoy writing Atem, even though I slightly dislike him. He's growing on me. I also remembered who ****Siamun** **was so... yeah he will have a few appearances in this now... Mind you this is mostly based off the manga, as I still haven't finished the anime. But I am mostly doing what ever the hell I want to do. **

**This is kinda like filler. Sorry 'bout that guys, originally it was kinda important but... too many damn plotholes appeared because of that. I'm sure you guys don't want plot holes, right? I promise the next one well involve more plot! **

… **Foreshadowing!**

**Ka**

**Chapter 7: An Old Friend.**

"You haven't changed much, have you Bakura?"

Bakura turned around, frowning._ Who, in this place of all places, would think they had the right to say that to me? _The first thing the thief saw was purple. At first he thought it was Chenzira, but he realized this person had brown hair, not black. He also wore a different outfit, but who...?

Bakura's eyes widened. It couldn't be...! "_You!_"

**-Ka-**

Atem sat in silence. There wasn't anything going on at the moment, other then preparations for 'The five days over the year' **(1) **Festival. The young king was truthfully bored.

Seth, Kalim, and Shadha had decided to look over the preparations, and keep the civilians safe, as well as spread the news of the Thief King's death. The pharaoh briefly wondered why they decided to spread the news now, instead of over week ago, when he_ had _died.

Isis was off somewhere, making sure Mana went to her lessons. The final Priest, though, where abouts were unknown.

This left him with very little to do. No real politics to do, and almost no one to talk to. Even Siamun was oddly absent, as he was normally near by.

The young pharaoh stood up, as he decided taking a walk would possibly help. '_Maybe I can go __into town, too?' _

**-Ka-**

After walking around the palace for a bit, Atem found him self in one of the seven temples, that held the stones tablets. He wondered around the building for a bit, until his eyes landed on two familiar tablets. One, the closest to him self, was Mahado's Ka, the Dark Magician.

The pharaoh walked up to it, and softly placed a hand on it. _'Mahado...'_ His mind was soon pulled in nostalgic memories. Memories of when he was younger, naive and spent a lot of his time with Mahado and Mana. The pharaoh smiled sadly, how he missed those carefree days.

After Atem's short trip down memory lane, he walked to the other tablet. This one was new, and looked… odd, so close to Mahado's. It was the tablet which held Diabound.

Standing in front of it, Atem stared at it, remembering what Isis had told him; That Diabound seemed to be weaker then before. Maybe Bakura had been put though to torture, and been weaker form that? The pharaoh left Seth and some guards to watch over him, and thus had no clue what they could of done to him during his imprisonment. Or did the lack of a millennium item make him weaker...?

The same nagging questions ran through the Pharaoh's head, once again. _Why was Bakura the way he was? _His hair and eyes could have been factor, as pale hair, eyes or skin were considered signs of being a demon. Perhaps it had something to do with Bakura's family?

He stood there, thinking of possibilities, lost in his thoughts. His mind wandered to other things, but mostly stayed on the same topic. Bakura. Why did he was such an obsession with him, it was starting to creepy even himself out. Atem sighed.

A tanned hand tapped him on the shoulder. Atem turned around, and found Isis and Mana behind him. "I was wondering were you wandered off to, my Pharaoh" the women said, in her usual tone. "You are needed to help with some of the festivities.

Atem blinked. "Alright, I'll be their in a bit. Thank you Isis, Mana."

"Good bye, Pharaoh."

"Bye, Pri- Pharaoh!"

**-Ka-**

Bakura blinked. He had a almost child-like look on his face. There was no way that _he _was alive, the thief had killed him! But the thief was pretty much dead too, wasn't he?

There was no mistaking it. The man in front of him was who he thought he was. It was the man _mostly_ responsible for Bakura's capture. _If he hadn't injured me in the fight, I wouldn't be here..._

"Mahado!" He said harshly. Bakura felt anger boil up in his chest.

**-Ka- **

In the evening, Atem once again found himself in the same temple. Why was he so drawn to that one place? At least it was quiet and gave him time to think. It had been busy the rest of the day. Though it would pay off, as Osiris's birthday took place the following.

It was almost the Pharaoh's birthday as well. They would be a celebration that day to, albeit smaller.

_I wonder what Bakura's birthday was? _Atem blinked. Why was he thinking that? He shook his head. It was getting late, perhaps it would best for him to go to sleep. He walked quietly, as the guards did not know he was here. Atem didn't want to get them worried.

He stopped for a moment, and gazed up into the sky. "I wonder what it would be like to fly...?" The pharaoh smiled and shook his head at his childish question. "No..."

**-Ka-**

**(1) Due to how the Ancient Egyptian calendar went, they had 5 day celebration to use up the extra time. In order they were: **

**day 1: birthday of Osiris**

**day 2: birthday of Horus**

**day 3: birthday of Seth**

**day 4: birthday of Isis**

**day 5: birthday of Nephthys**

**(the birthday of Ra followed, on New Years day, which took place in August/July)**


	8. Hate

**A/n: Writing this chapter was agonizing... that and I'm lazy and spend most of my time playing Pokemon and talking to another author on this site.**

**I have school, so updating may be delayed even more. _Yay... _At least I'm still better then VG cats. **

**Eff you Mahado! I blame you, could you of least been in the series longer? It would have been easier for me DX I'm going crazy... I wrote this mostly when I was unhappy, so It kinda helped. I'm the happiest with this but... *sighs***

**

* * *

**

**Ka**

**Chapter 8: Hate**

Bakura's face twisted is a look of utter malice. It was this man's fault he was caught. His fault he was dead! His fault that he had lost everything that the thief had left (which wasn't much). _His fault, his fault.. his fault... his fault... __**all his fault!**_

Mahado seem to take notice of his changed facial expression. "I assumed you would not be happy to see me..."

"Not happy to see you?" The thief growled. He spread his arms wide as he voiced this, for emphasis. "Of _course_ not! I was hoping we could go _fishing _or something!" Sarcasm dripped off of each of his words, mingling in with anger. The thief glared at the priest, who kept his stoic look.

"I see."

_"'You see?_' No, you don't, you fool! You're nothing but a blind idiot!" Bakura continued to rant. Eventually he stopped to take a breath. Huffing, from anger or lack of breath was unknown, he looked the priest straight in the eyes. Why was he so quiet? "... damn you...!" He huffed.

"Actually... I" Mahado began. "I..." he seemed to be uncharacteristicly choking on his own words. His face lost all signs of being stoic and he soon looked … thoughtful? Confused? It didn't matter, as either way this helped make the thief feel better. Nothing was more fulfilling then seeing you own enemy in pain or confusion, other the revenge and ones' family's love... Bakura mentally shook his head. No! He hadn't meant that last part! Had he...? Either way, it didn't matter.

"Actually, I was..." Mahado began again. He seemed to have gotten over his odd choke up. "... hoping, perhaps, we could no longer be enemies and possibly make amends." He looked annoyingly hopeful.

"Huh." It was Bakura's turn to suffocate on his words. "Uh..." His brain processed what the priest had said, again and again and again. He couldn't make sense of it.

A gear in the thief's mind seemed to begin to work and he began to laugh. The priest wasn't serious, was he? What an idiot! His laughter abated and became scattered giggles. "You are a damn idiot." He manged to get out between childish giggles, echoing his thoughts.

Even though he stayed silent, Mahado's face said everything. Well, almost everything. "What makes you think that?" He inquired. Did he even have a brain? Ra, chickens were smarter then him! Bakura sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I." he pointed at his chest. "Hate." This was said in a menacing tone while he scowled, for emphasis. He finger was thrust into the priest's direction. "You."

"And I always well. You getting it yet?"

"But why? Other than the fact that I owned a Millennium item, and that I was once a priest, what other reason do you have?"

Bakura narrowed his eyes. Those were some pretty legit reasons to hate someone, weren't they? Mahado was the enemy, so the thief hated him. Simple as that. There was more to it, but even the stupid could see that reason.

"Because of you I was injured and was captured!" He yelled. The thief decided he didn't want to talk to the pest anymore, so he began to move away. He was stubborn yes, but he could only listen the delirious man for so long. Sadly, his lack of legs slowed him down drastically.

"Wait, where are you going?" A feminine voice called. Damn Mahado, couldn't he just die and _stay_ dead? Wait, feminine? He turned around to see Kisara was jogging up by his side. She had finally calmed the drama queen, either that or she was told to scram.

"Is it really that effing important?" Bakura hissed. The girl seemed alarmed at his tone, but kept talking. "Ah, well, no... er well. You could get lost or attacked."

"And why do you care? I barely know you!"

Kisara stiffened, and her stance seemed to become more defensive. "Well, I..." Bakura snarled. The girl didn't know why. Pathetic. He made eye contact with her, but quickly averted his gaze. There was a look in them, a strange one. It made him nostalgic and sad. He didn't like those feelings, they were useless.

When the thief noticed she wasn't leaving, he spoke. Maybe telling her would make her leave? "Fine" Bakura grumbled. "I'm going to find a way out of this blasted place."

"Alone?"

Bakura growled. "Obviously." He began to move away. Kisara followed, as she could move at a much faster pace.

"Wait...! Can I... come with you?"

"Why?"

"B-because..."

"Because it's dangerous." Bakura gritted his teeth. _Oh joy,_ Chenzira was back! He peered over his shoulder. At first he could see anything, since his wings was in the way. After moving it, the thief was not happy at who he saw. Mahado was back as well, along the with the other two.

"I take you're all coming?" Bakura grumbled. This was starting to turn into the adventure stories he father would tell him every once in a while. His mother would even help make some up with him.

"Yep." Said a very determined Kisara. The ambitious expression she wore caused to her to look rather... silly. "I think you would fill the spot of the Comedic Sidekick..." He muttered.

"Eh?"

"Nothing, nothing."

**-Ka-**

Atem wandered the temple, like a spirit. It wasn't the one he usually went to, though. He had been drawn to this one, instead. He was tired, as Osiris' birthday had been the following day. There had been so many things to do.

He walked around, gazing at the different Ka. Most of them were often used by Seth, the pharaoh noted.

Atem abruptly stopped. He thought he had heard footsteps. It was probably just a guard. He looked at the closest tablet to him.

The pharaoh's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He did not recognize this one. It appeared to be a... what did the travelers form the north call them again? Ah, dragons, that was it. It looked like it would have been metallic, like gold. It was a rather beautiful creature. How long had this been here? It appeared to rather new but...

"I wondered where you went." A smooth voice said into his ear

Atem looked over his shoulder. Seth stood behind him, looking as he usually did: unimpressed. "You shouldn't wander off like that, you could be killed."

The pharaoh looked up at the taller man. "You worry too much."

"It is my job to protect you. I have to be paranoid." Atem childishly rolled his eyes. He smiled, though. "I have question." He said.

"Yes, my pharaoh?"

"How did this get here? I don't remember it."

"That..." Seth looked at his feet. Atem was confused, he was not one to do such a thing. The priest almost looked guilty. Odd. "... is a long, confusing story but unimportant Come, its getting late."

Atem sighed. "I don't think you should be one to be giving me orders." He snickered, but listened anyways.

**-Ka- **

Bakura moved slowly, trailing behind the others. He didn't fee; like participating in their chit-chat, even if it was related to the current problem.

He knew one thing was for sure, the moment he got out of this place, the thief was going to ditch them all and kill Atem. Then his uncle. Then Seth, and maybe the rest of the priests. Oh, and the annoying girl who spent a lot of time with Mahado. And Mahado himself.

Since Bakura was too busy with his list of people to kill, he did not see Kisara beside him. "What are you thinking about?"

The thief jumped. He had not been expecting that. "Why does that matter!" He said in a flustered manner, face feeling hot. Wait! Flustered and... blushing? The Thief King did not ever feel that way, _ever! _

Bakura turned his head away, grumbling under his breath. "Just curious... You've been so quiet." Kisara said.

"Curiosity could get you killed." He muttered, moving away from the woman. "I have question." Kisara asked quietly. "What?" Bakura growled. "What happens if someone if called to battle?" The thief scoffed. "We ditch them of course, they'd be nothing but dead weight." He answered.

"But what if that person was you?"

"Who says I care?" Kisara just bit at her lip and said no more. Bakura just continued to get lost in his murderous thoughts, staring at the the ground. Or at least what he thought was the ground, because at this point it was jet black. Everything was jet black, except for the mist.

They were silent, but all four were thinking the same thing. _How am I going to get out of here?_

"Bakura!"

**A/n: Cliffhanger! This chapter came out longer then I thought. I was going to make even more, but I thought I'd keep those ideas for chapter 9 and ten and eleven, because it would be rather short if I didn't.**


	9. Fly

**A/n: Gah, this late because I got distracted. Hard. And a bit of writers' block for chapter ten. I have school and have been writing these at lunch (I'm rather anti-social, okay? Though it turns out my close friend writes fanfiction too!) so yeah...**

**And this is short, damn! I could of sworn it was longer. I feel so bad but... * sighs * so tired...**

**

* * *

**

**Ka **

**Chapter 9: Fly**

"Bakura!" Kisara screamed. Said thief's eyes widened. He felt the familiar feeling of falling but he knew why this time. He was literally falling.

Bakura made to grab something, anything, but his hand only swiped through the air. The thief looked down, or more accurately ahead. Nothing but a black abyss. It seemed to go on forever. Perhaps it did?

Bakrua didn't know what to do. His heart was pounding in his ear. He couldn't think straight. Hell, he thoughts were becoming disconnected sentences!

He was falling, and falling and falling endlessly. Strangely, the breeze he felt from his decent was.. a little bit calming.

Bakrua closed his eyes. He couldn't think of anything better to do. Welcoming death, like he had nearly many times before, seemed like the only thing he could do. The thief cursed. Why had he been so stupid? The again, it was difficult to tell ground form air. But still...

There was an echo. Bakura his lavender eyes. It almost sounded like his m- no, it couldn't be. He heard the sound again. It seemed louder.

"Fly Bakura, _fly!"_

Bakura blinked. Was he hearing things? No, it was too real. He recognized this voice. But fly? He couldn't fly!

Bakura physically hit himself. He had wings, that was right! "Dumbass..." He muttered to himself. But then again, could he even use them properly?

Throwing caution into the wind, as per usual, the thief moved- or rather flapped- them as hard as he could. Bakura gasped. Smirking, he looked down. He seemed to be hovering, or at least stopped falling. It was harder then when he had done it fully as Diabound, but he could do it.

Concentrating, he flew upward. Bakura's smirk grew. He was flying! And it was rather... fun. It was different form flying on Diabound's back or even being the larger Ka itself.

Ignoring the tiny fatigue he felt, Bakura continued his ascent. This was more difficult then it seemed, as Bakura weighed more then he looked. Soon, though, it was hard to ignore the pain and soreness in he extra limbs.

Bakura pressed on, he was much too stubborn to give up now. What had he been thinking earlier?

Finally, he reached the top of the trench. The thief landed on what he hoped was the ground, exhausted. Flying was harder then it looked.

"About time." Chenzira half-mumbled from his side. "Shut... up..." Bakura gasped out between deep breaths.

"Idiot." Came the mutttered reply.

Bakura growled. "Enough you too." Mahado said in his annoying strict tone. Dammit, why did Mahado have to act like he knew better and was more lawful?

...Okay, he was but it was still vexing after awhile.

Sighing lightly, the thief stood up. "Come on, we're not going to get anything place anytime soon, at this rate." He said.

Bakura didn't enjoy the adventure-like feel this was starting to have. It made it seem like they actually liked each other! The thief snorted. No, that was unlikely. It was stupid to let his mind wonder there.

**-Ka-**

Akhenaden gripped his left eye. The millennium eye, to be exact. It had been hurting him ever since his encounter with the Thief. The priest had also been constantly hearing what sounded like a deep, wispy voice in the back of his mind.

Maybe Akhenaden was just slowly going crazy in his old age? Yes, that made sense but... it was unlikely.

He sighed. He had so much on his mind, it seemed, these days. At least the thief was dead, one less person who knew of Kul Elna. Yes, that was good. Superb, even.

"Akhenaden is something wrong?" Isis asked. She must have been on a walk and had seen him going into the temple. "No, I am fine, Isis." He curtly answered, fighting to not sound rude. At the moment, Akhenaden wanted to be alone.

He stared ahead, the table of Diabound was the only thing in his sight. There was something that attracted people to it, as Akhenaden had seen both his nephew and Seth constantly around it.

"Akhenaden..." Isis sighed, sounding concerned. "Alright then, I shall be leaving now..." She turned, almost completely on her heel, and was soon gone.

Akhenaden watched her silently before looking back at the accursed tablet. Oh, how he wanted to break it and never see it again! But he knew he would not be able to do such a thing. He had more important things to do.

"**Yes..."**

**

* * *

**

**A/n: Wanna know the hardest part of this chapter? Trying to remember how to spell Akhenaden's name. In the end, I just copy-pasted it from chapter 1 and spelled it five million different ways in the written draft. **


	10. Focus

**A/n: I've noticed something, I have a habit of spelling "colour" wrong. Damn American spell check. I did put a bit of focus on Chenzira because... well Idk. He's different form Mahado and fitted better, maybe? I hope he doesn't bug any of you. Really, I'm fine with killing him off, and letting him leave.**

**On another IMPORTANT NOTE, now that I have you attention, I am on writer's block, which is why the ending of this chapter is abrupt. Sorry, but I've been busy with school and distracted by other things. I will still try to come up with ideas, and I well not be ending this unless I say so. Through, when I opened this I found I was still able to work on it, somewhat. This may be a good sign. Thank you for your patience.**

**

* * *

**

**Ka **

**Chapter 10: Focus**

**

* * *

**

Kisara shifted, uncomfortable kneeling like she was. They had decided to take a break. Bakura had mumbled something about "wasting time" but agreed.

She let out a long breath, plopping herself onto the ground. Or what she prayed to be ground, as it was difficult to tell. But Kisara eye's were good, perhaps not when compared to her companions but better then most. She could see a slight color difference in the ground, that separated from air. She wondered why Bakura had yet to notice it. Wasn't he an infamous thief? They had good eyes, right?

She frowned a bit and stared at the sky.

**-Ka- **

Bakura talked in his sleep, they noted. Unlike Kisara, or even Mahado, Chenzira could not sleep through it.

Grumbling, he sat up from his non-existent bed. While he could not make out what the thief was saying, it sounded like a nightmare.

No, someone like Bakura would not have nightmares, surely?

Chenzira lightly kicked him. "Stupid snake." He hissed. Abruptly, he turned, planning on taking a walk and possible mapping out what little landscape there was.

**-Ka- **

_Bakura blinked. Where was he? It seemed to be... no.. it was Kul Elna. He cursed, as loud as his lungs would let him. Dammit, not this dream, no, nightmare again!_

_He looked at his hands. They were normals size, not the hands of a child. What was going on? Bakura walked around the village... or at least the ruins of what was once a village. He sighed, grumbling lightly, feeling strangely lonely. _

_The thief didn't like this place. It reminded him of everything he had ever lost. (His family... his happiness... his life... everything)_

_Bakura kicked a rock. The only _good_ thing about this dream was the fact that he had legs, once again. It was odd who much you could miss having something as simple as your own feet. _

_He wondered what the point of this dream was. His mother had always told him all dreams, good or bad, had a meaning. Bakura grunted, now questioning such logic. _

"_**Hello Thief." **_

**-Ka-**

Chenzira heard something. It sounded like something dying, like an animal. He tensed, knowing that all known life was quiet a bit away. His eyes glanced and darted, back and forth. There was a flapping sound. Wings. Chenzira got read to fight then, as the sound grew louder and closer. Then... nothing. "What...? Ah!"

Something sharp, like a blade, dug into his shoulder. It sliced through the clothe and flesh. Soon, though, it was gone and he was left in pain. Gripping it, he eyes continued to dart, trying to figure out what had happened.

When nothing more came, Chenzira decided it would be best to return.

**-Ka-**

"_No..." Bakura muttered, making a choking sound. His chest and throat tightened, and maybe his guts too. _

"_**Now, now, Thief. Did you really think I would just leave you alone so easily?" **The demon chuckled. "But..." Bakura growled, making a fist. His nails pieced skin but he did not care. He couldn't keep his gaze on the demon. Pathetic. "How am I supposed to help you?" He demanded. "I'm not in the best of situations, currently." Bakura hissed, wishing his dream would end soon. _

"_**I am aware of that. I have some one else helping me but you are still of use. Remember our deal, Thief!"**_

"_I know!" _

"_**But," **Zorc continued. "**I am surprised you have not disposed of the others yet. So unlike you... you're getting soft." **The demon mused. "**They are useless after all." **_

"_I am a thief, I see value in everything. **(1)**" Bakura mumbled, staring hard at the ground. "Even if there is very little." He added, lifting his head proudly, once more. _

_The demon laughed again. His chuckle was not happy sounding or even amused. It was dark, twisted and more like nails on a hard object. **"Do **_**not **_**for get **_**our **_**deal, **_**Bakura.**_**.." **He said, practically mocking the thief._

"_I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know!" Bakura repeated getting more angry with every syllable. "I! Know!" He hissed. _

**-Ka- **

He woke up, covered in glistening sweat. Bakura cursed and flipped onto his side. He sighed lightly and smelled blood. Blood... why blood? The thief closed his eyes, no longer caring and welcomed a dreamless sleep, though Zorc's words still rang through his head.

Who was this other person? … no, it couldn't be... but... he was a bastard it would make sense.

**-Ka-**

Bakura had woken up in a number of place. Prison celled, ruined villages, the middle of the deserts, tombs and so on but he would never get used to this place. It was just too strange. The thief rolled over, noticing his was on his back again. He was greeted by white hair... and breasts. "Mmph!"

Kisara herself awoke. She squealed, feeling and noticing Bakura. "P-pervert!" She yelled, getting up and attempting to slap him as he sat up. Bakura hissed and moved farther away. He had not done that purposely. It was her fault, for sleeping so close anyways.

The commotion cause by the two effectively woke _everyone else _up. Bakura straightened his back, not looking at any one. His wings were sore form sleeping on them. It was going to take a bit to get used to them, it seemed.

He groaned, stretching them out. His joints snapped and popped a bit, even. He hoped that wasn't bad. He sighed. "Let's get going!" He hissed softly, trying to get them to follow.

Kisara still seemed unhappy, but listed. "Right." She chimed softly. Mahado nodded, then glanced at Chenzira. The thief, annoyed at the others' slowness, looked over his shoulder. "Where did you get that?" He asked sharply, looking at the wound on Chenzira's arms. If he was a good as a thief as he had been told by Wamkuta, then he would have done something stupid.

"Nothing." Was the only answer they got.

Bakura glared daggers at him, but turned, deciding that he was too lowly for the thief to waste his time on. They walked slowly, still a little stiff, and tired.

Bakura lost most touch with the out side world, Zorc's word echoing in his head like a phantom. _"Do not forget our deal, Bakura..."_

No, he wouldn't. Not ever. It was impossible, for him to forget something so important. He would forget his own name before that would leave his mind.

Mahado seemed to notice how odd Bakura was acting. If he did, though, he said nothing, just lightly humming some lullaby. Why? Bakura wasn't sure, the guy was probably crazy anyways. Yeah, that was it. The thief smiled, but that soon disappeared as the thoughts of the demon pushed its way back to the forefront of his mind.

Perhaps leaving this damned place was not the best idea... Then Zorc could not torture him if he were to fail. And how did they even know there was a way out! It seemed so unlikely. They were just wasting time, nearly getting themselves killed in the process...

It was worthless, Bakura concluded. There was no point, yet there was nothing better to do. Going insane by spending time with petty criminals, compared to him, and others trapped here did not seem appealing. Though, maybe he would be able to get some giggles out of it, so there was a chance it was better. He didn't know either way.

**-Ka-**

Atem knew there was paranoia building up. He could feel it in the air, how tense it seemed and how hate filled it was. He was not sure why, but it was starting to rub off on even the young king himself.

"I wonder, I wonder..." He said sadly, looking up at the sky. "Oh father, I do miss the days were you could help me." he frowned, his more childish demeanor taking over. "You too Mahado..."

Atem looked down at the city below. Today was the second to-last day of the festivals. It was almost New Years, he favorite time. It would be spectacular, he knew, yet this year Atem was not as excited. He sighed, eyes shifting back to the blue, cloudless sky. He knew to not stare at Ra, who was powerful enough to blind anyone foolish enough too.

The pharaoh also noted that his uncle seemed the most on edge. He did not know why, but it made him worry. Was something bad about to happen? He hoped not, he hated killing. Or that was what he told everyone...

Atem shook his head. No! He hated it! Simple as that. He wasn't a monstrous king, like Narmer. He blinked. No, it was harsh to call an ancestor a monster. He whispered a sorry, unwavering stare still fixated on the blue.

He began to a hum a song, one form his child hood. It was one of Mahado's favorites. He had a small urge to hum it all day. It was odd. He began near the end, then repeated it a few times.

"... Shining brightly in the night sky, waiting for the souls..."

* * *

**(1) Echochoas came up with his line. I thought it was so awesome, I had to use it. Credit kinda goes to her. **


	11. AN or Why Im So Lazy

A/n: Sorry guys, no chapter yet,

I've been busy with life, really. And hetalia, and Assassin's Creed, and Prototype, Percy Jackson ect, ect. I did get to go to an Anime Con though!

I do have the 11th chapter on my laptop, so... I'm working on it very, very, very slowly. But luckily I've gotten almost five pages done compared to the original one.

If I do decided that this story is dead, I will post what I have written and ideas I had for the rest of it. At the moment, you'll have to wait. I'm sorry. I'm still not sure how this\ll end 100% OTL

I haven't been writing much other then some Rp's (two of which had large plots and have been going on for months, with breaks in between.) If you curious in what I've been doing lately, I do have DeviantART and Youtube channel (Jadem9987). So uhh, yeah. That's all I have to say!

Good day to you all .o.


	12. Accomplish

**A/n: IM SORRY. That is all. I was going to make this longer but... I decided I liked the ending. See you next chapter - it or 13 will be the last. This was harder to write than I thought it was going to be. I'm very sorry if any one seems OOC – and chenzira maybe more important later. But … I really don't know.**

**I'm not sure when the next update'll be but I HAVE STARTED it, at least .o. and I have some sort of plan.**

-Ka Chapter Eleven: Accomplish -

They had been traveling for a while, or that was what it felt like. It was impossible to tell time here, with no moon or stars nor the sun. Bakura wondered if time did pass here, but this thought disappeared quickly. Even then, the four of them traveled on, every so often talking to each other. More often then not, this caused plenty of melodrama - or something similar, due to Bakura's conflicting personality - at least compared to their own.

This was one of those times, but it was very different from the ones before.

Chenzira had been injured, Mahado noticed. He was sure everyone else did too. The thief didn't seem to care, of course. Kisara seemed to be in her own little world, though she seemed to be growing more worried with each passing moment. Perhaps she thought they were lost?

They probably were, Bakura had said once.

Either way, they continued on, even if their journey was beginning to seem fruitless.

Now, once again one of them was injured, and smelled like blood. This attracted a few unpleasant creatures. And because of that, the others had minor injuries, only making every thing worse, if only a bit.

"I vote we let Chenzira die." Bakura muttered, not in a good mood. He had been like this for awhile, grouchy, yet oddly quiet – or, at least, quiet compared to his normal self. It was a little jarring, really, how odd he was acting. He was much more tense then how he usually acted. He gave off an air like he knew something was going to happen; something that probably wouldn't end well.

Chenzira stopped. He barked out another one of his insults, before he went back to his brisk walking pace. Bakura sparked up a small verbal quarrel with him.

Mahado frowned, noticing he was being insulted too. Great.

There was a sound - it was loud and ear grating, enough to send shivers down the spines of the wary travelers. Bakura reacted the worst to it, as he crouched down, close to almost-ground. His hands clenched his ears in pain, turning white from the pressure. If it was the fact the he had enhanced hearing or not wasn't made clear – It didn't matter though.

Kisara barely seemed to register it, looking around in dull surprise. Soon though, the expression deepened to worry, with a tinge of anxiety. She frowned, which looked odd on such a pretty and normally sweet-looking face.

Chenzira winced, as did Mahado. The magician got into a stance, ready to fight what ever were to come their way. Nothing came, and Chenzira felt a wave of deja-vu. The scream... it sounded familiar... The thing that had attacked him before - it had to be. The blood curdling scream that chilled him to the bone was too similar to be something else.

Bakura recovered quickly, straightening back up again with an audible crack from his joints. He looked around, eyes narrowed in suspicion. They widened, and focused onto a glinting object. It was barely noticeable, but it was there. It was oval shaped – like an eye.

"Over there." Bakura said briskly, pointing at the red glint. Before anyone could react another screech filled their ears. Something large took flight and swooped in, talons extended.

Bakura made to roll out of the way, suddenly missing the usefulness of his legs _and _the power of his Ka.

Chenzira tried to do a spell that ultimately failed. The rebound knocked him off his feet, the creature's claws grazing his nose. Mahado was much better at magic, having been trained. There was blinding flashed of light, that made Bakura think of Ra, wondering what the god would do if some silly mage could do this.

The Ka screamed in agony, it's glistening wings blazing a bright yellow from flames. It plummeted to the ground, the fire spreading from there, following the creature's spine.

By this point, Chenzira had recovering from the blast, while Kisara and Bakura where still dazed. He moved to attack the blazing dragon – it's form now easily identifiable – but froze, pale and shaking.

"No..." He voice was a small whisper, gone unheard by everyone else. "It.. It can't be!" Chenzira's voice grew in strength, as he tried to calm and regain control over him emotions – he needed to be stoic. A thief, a killer, a criminal – not some pansy who cared too much about someone who had never been related to him in the first place.

But he knew he could not doubt what was in front of him – or so he thought. There was one small, tiny, shrinking hope that this wasn't real. Life would have been better if this was some crazed dream or trick of the mind That way, he'd never have to face the truth.

The dragon was the Ka of the man he considered his brother – the one who had died only what seemed a day and a century ago - Wamkuta. He had found the name so silly at first – making it even harder to take the foolish petty thief he was at the time serious. Just a child he had been. Why had he grown so weak to let him follow him?

But maybe that was, after all, human nature. They were social creatures but Chenzira still wondered why Wamkuta grew on him so much.

He felt heat shoot through his body, the flames out of control now. They had spread during his internal monologue – even if the ka didn't seem like it could burn. He backed away, and before anyone could attack, put the flames out with a surprising effective water spell.

Chenzira's face went smug. Bakura sneered, angry and obviously confused. "What the hell are you doing?" He yelled, moving to grab the other. He was held back by the other, though, much to his increasing annoyance.

"It's Wamkuta..." He murmured.

"Who?"

Chenzira's arms shook. He wished to punch Bakura – in his mind, the annoying, rude bastard deserved it. But as much as it would make him feel better, it wasn't his priority. He didn't care about some people he got stuck traveling with – his main focus was the alive but in pain dragon in front of him.

Kisara bit her lip. "But.. he died." She pointed out in an almost scared tone.

"But it looks so much like his Ka!" Chenzira countered, turning to glare at her. Kisara flinched slightly in surprise, though this wasn't the first instant that the thief has lost his temper on her. Bakura looked down, not caring anymore.

Mahado blinked. "...Maybe this is what happens to those who fall in battle, they-" he was cut off by the very their he was holding back.

"They get cursed to be here forever." Bakura finished. "...maybe there is no way out. Let's just leave!"

Mahado was surprised by this reaction from Bakura... Kisara, however, shook her head. "We've made it this far, and you're giving up? Some 'thief king' you are, giving up on something you showed ambition for!"

Her words pierced Bakura far more then he wished to acknowledge, let alone admit. "What does that have to do with my title at all?" He roughly pulled himself from Mahado's grasp, frowning one more. "Fine, let's head to our deaths." He snorted, but seemed a lot less enthusiastic compared to the day or so before.

Chenzira started to tend to the injured Ka. "I'm staying behind." He announced. "I... I don't care about leaving. I want to stay here."

Bakura blinked dumbly. He wasn't sure what to think about that. A part of him thought that Chenzira was going crazy – after all the creature in front of him was thrashing around, afraid and probably trying to kill the other. But on the other hand, if a part of Bakura's family had come back to life, there was a chance that... he too would have stayed with them.

He tried his best to remain stoic – trying to get an emotionless pokerface on. They didn't need to know what he was thinking about. He wouldn't cry; that was weak, something that only children did.

Kisara bit at her lip, just in Bakura's sight from the corner of his eye. She seemed a bit confused, and a bit sad.

Mahado didn't seem to be bugged by it at all, just giving a curt nod as though he never really cared much for Chenzira in the first place. Maybe that had been true, but Bakura didn't find something so trivial all the important.

Chenzira slowly advanced towards Red-Eyes Black Dragon. The dragon – Wamkuta – tensed, ready to attack and slay the fool. Chenzira only reached out with a tanned arm, fingers inching closer to its face.

"Wamkuta... it's only me." He cooed, as though he was talking to a lost child. His tone was almost soothing, something that seemed out of character to Bakura – though taking in the fact they had not known each other for long, maybe he had been acting odd the whole time. Chezira had seemed weak from the very beginning.

Slowly, the dragon calmed down. It no longer seemed _as _hostile, accepting the other's hand as it pushed it snout into it, a curious sound coming from Red-Eye's throat.

Chenzira stroked it gently, a faint smile forming on his lips. "Maybe this place isn't so bad..." That was it. Chenzira had lost his mind! There was no way any _sane _person would ever think that.

Kisara teared up slightly, having attached herself to him far too easily. Stupid girl. She went over beside Chenzira, murmuring a tiny goodbye. "Perhaps we'll meet again some day." She said, her tone almost spelling out 'I promise'. She hugged him, before standing up once more. She moved slowly, which greatly annoyed Bakura.

Bakura grunted. "We should get going..." Truthfully, he couldn't care less, actually. Not matter what he did, he had feeling Zorc was going to do something. And now, he knew that maybe trying to help the entity had been a very grave mistake. He haunted his dreams, and seemed to spell destruction for them all.

How could he had been so stupid?

An image of a small, bloody and lost white haired child came to mind. No wonder he had agreed to help the strange voice in his head. He didn't know better. He was scared, confused and... well, he had not better judgment at the time. Perhaps things would have been better if he died along side his family.

No.

If he had died who'd get revenge on the horrible things the Pharaoh had done?

True, the one who had did such a thing had died but there was still his son and his brother to kill. Maybe if he got out in time, he'd be able to get his revenge before something bad happened.

Yes, Bakura liked that idea.

'_**Do you really think you'll accomplish that?'**_


End file.
